


My towel fell on your balcony

by starkrcmanoff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnets, and playing with their reciprocated attraction, but not only, summer fling au, they're teasing each other, you'll understand why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkrcmanoff/pseuds/starkrcmanoff
Summary: Steve and Tony meet in holidays.





	My towel fell on your balcony

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shortest summary ever but what can I say, it's a short summer fling au and they meet on holidays. idk.  
> i did proof read it but since i'm not a native english speaker (thanks for that, dad) there might be some mistakes. 
> 
> my twitter is @616NATALIASTARK if you're interested, idk, do whatever you want with that information, really 
> 
> enjoy

Steve met Tony during summer 2008. 

 

_ They were in holidays in Mallorca. Two groups of friends that met coincidentally, and their holidays became something else. The first days were pretty normal : the two groups arrived at the hotel, got their rooms, visited, swam in the sea or the pools. Nothing extraordinary happened, really. Until the two groups met. See, Tony's room was one floor higher than Steve's. And one evening, while he was hanging out his towel on the balcony, he dropped it. And it landed on Steve's balcony. Tony swore and, while he was ashamed of how dumb what happened was, he decided he needed his towel. So he knocked on Steve's door, hopping someone was there.  _

 

_ Someone was indeed there, and Jesus Tony needed to learn how to breathe, because the man who opened the door was still in his swimming trunks and he was absolutely stunning with his piercing blue eyes and wet blond hair.  _

_ “Can I help you ?” the man asked, and Tony almost melted, because his voice was so damn attractive.  _

_ “Uh… yeah, actually yeah. My towel fell on your balcony.”  _

_ “Your… alright,” the other man said, and Tony heard him snicker. The asshole. “Come on, don't stay outside.”  _

_ So Tony went in. His room was the same as his : a double size bed, his sheets were light blue and not light yellow like Tony's, one desk with a TV, and one huge balcony. He saw the man go into the balcony then come back with his towel.  _

_ “Here. I'm Steve, by the way,” he said smiling.  _

_ “Tony.”  _

_ “Nice to meet you, Tony.”  _

_ Tony was now looking at Steve. His eyes went from his face to his chest to his tights, and came back to his eyes. God he was attracting. _

_ “Nice to meet you too, Steve,” he said with a big smile on his face.  _

 

_ Tony was lying on a deckchair, almost sleeping. The sun felt good on his skin, the sound of the waves was soothing. He felt calm, happy.  _

_ “Hello, there,” someone said, and Tony opened his eyes. It was Steve, alone and smiling at him, with another swimt trunk - this one was blue. He was beautiful.  _

_ “Well, look who it is. Little Stevie,” said Tony as a greeting. “What are you doing out here alone ?”  _

_ “My friends wanted to go shopping and it's not my thing. I like the sea way better. What about you?”  _

_ “Same thing,” Tony answered, taking off his sunglasses. “So. You could sit next to me and we could talk. Or we could go swimming. What do you say?” he asked, and it was not a way for Tony to see the man in front of him with water all over his body. Not at all.  _

 

_ Except maybe it was, and he didn't regret asking ; because if Steve was attractive when he was out of the water, seeing the water run his body was the most attractive thing he had ever seen. Steve was almost lying on his donut ring, and Tony wanted so badly to push him into the water. So he did. He swam under the ring and whipped it up. Steve fell on the water, screaming of surprise, and Tony laughed.  _

_ “Tony!” Steve screamed at him, but Tony knew he wasn't mad, for the other man was laughing and a smile was illuminating his face.  _

_ “Yes ?” he whispered, and he was so close to Steve now that they were almost glued. He heard Steve breathing faster, and he felt his eyes on him. Tony wanted to kiss him so bad. He almost thought they were going to kiss, when he saw Steve moving towards him. But instead, Steve drowned him, laughing. The asshole.  _

_ “You, mister,” he said when he reached the surface again, “are an asshole.”  _

_ “Oh yeah ?” he asked with a flirtatious voice.  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ Tony suddenly jumped on Steve and started tickling him, and he could hear Steve laughing, so loud, and maybe Tony liked Steve's laugh so he kept tickling him.  _

 

_ It was a few days later when everything changed. Tony and Steve had been flirting the whole time, but never went passed that, despite the attraction that was clearly reciprocated. But then, there was this party at the hotel, and the two groups were there, and together, for they had all became friends. And Steve and Tony were talking to other people, knowing the other knew. They were playing a game, trying to make the other jealous, and it was working. Steve was burning inside, but he tried to let it slide, because Tony was just someone he met in holidays. Someone he desperately wanted to kiss and more. And Tony, oh Tony was raging, but like Steve he didn't show it, at first. They were playing with the other's feelings and attraction, and their friends were watching, laughing because why exactly were they doing this ? But then Tony laughed, and the guy he was talking to touched his arm and nope. Steve was not doing it. The game was over, now. He walked to Tony and pulled him in his arms, so that his chest was against Tony's back. The game was over. Tony knew it too, now.  _

_ “Took you long enough, honey,” the smaller one said, almost laughing.  _

_ “Why exactly was it me that had to come and not you?” Steve asked, and his hands started stroking Tony's arms.  _

_ “Because I decided I wanted you to,” answered Tony before turning around and closing the space between their bodies. “What are you waiting for?” he whispered.  _

_ Steve smiled, and started to slowly move his body against Tony's. They danced, if you can call this dancing, for a few songs, every time their bodies moving closer, their hands wandering each times a bit further.  _

_ “Alright, that's enough,” Tony said out of nowhere, and he took Steve by the hand.  _

 

_ They barely reached his room that Tony pinned Steve against the wall and kissed him. He kissed him as hard as he could, sending all his frustration and attraction through it, and Steve kissed back as expectantly. Their hands were everywhere, on their backs, on their hair, on their napes, their hips, their stomachs. Soon, their shirts were on the floor, their feet leading them towards the bed. Steve pushed Tony, who fell on the bed, and he placed himself on top of him.  _

_ “You're so attractive.” _

_ “You're not bad either,” answered Tony, almost whispering. He couldn't talk louder, for Steve had just started kissing down his chest, leaving marks here and there, playing with his body. Soon, they were just a mass of limbs entangled together, sweat covering their bodies.  _

 

_ They never stopped touching, after this. They both knew it was only a summer fling, maybe even a summer love, but it was nothing more. It didn't mean however that they couldn't enjoy it as much as they wanted. So, they were always touching each other. Small kisses and touches here and there. Their bodies were two magnets, always attached to the other, never apart, and if they ever were apart, some force was pushing them together. It was beautiful, it was sweet. It was perfect. They didn't need more.  _

 

_ Tony just needed Steve to lay down on top of him while they were sunbathing, or he needed Steve to play with his hair because he liked that. Or he needed more contact, more passion, and they ended up sleeping together. And Steve just needed Tony to accept his hugs, to accept his touches, and when he too needed more, they ended sleeping together.  _

 

_ But it couldn't last forever, could it ? Soon, they had to leave Mallorca, Tony for New York, Steve for London. Soon, they wouldn't see each other again. But they could enjoy the time they had left.  _

 

_ And so they did.  _

 

_ They spent all their time together, mixing the two groups. They just didn't want to be apart. Magnets, remember? One day, they realised that they cared about each other more than they expected. It wasn't love, not really. But deep down, they knew that if they had had the chance, they could've fallen in love, could've had a happy life, a happy family. But they both knew it wasn't meant to be, so maybe that was the reason why they didn't let themselves fall that deep.  _

 

_ Before they even realized what they truly had, it was time for them to leave Mallorca, and to say goodbye to each other. It was easy to say goodbye to their friends. It wasn't easy to say goodbye to Tony.  _

 

_ Saying goodbye to Tony was maybe the hardest thing Steve had ever done in his life. He remembered their words, he remembered their tears. Oh god, Tony's tears had been the worst. And he would always remember Tony's last word.  _

_ “Tony, I- _

_ “I know, Steve. Me too.” _

 

Steve met Tony during summer 2008. He never forgot this summer. 

 

Ten years. 

 

It was ten years ago that Steve had met and loved Tony in every possible way, and he didn't forget a single moment. Not one. Sometimes he woke up and thought of that summer, and he smiled, that kind of find smile you have when you remember an incredible moment. How could one summer have such an impact on his life ? That was a mystery. But Tony had marked Steve in a way it was impossible for him to forget. And sometimes he wanted to see him, to be with him. But Tony was in New York, wasn't he ? 

 

Steve sighed and decided to leave the coffee shop he was in - and had been in for hours now, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time. So, he got up, left, and walked in the streets of London. 

 

And then he saw him. 

 

“Tony?” 

  
  
  



End file.
